


Not Ethan, Not Now

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Secret Identity, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil took one look at his arch-nemesis and he knew.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Not Ethan, Not Now

Virgil bit his lip. He just _knew_ that Deceit was Ethan from the apartments. The second Ethan regressed, Virgil knew. And he couldn’t exactly _fight_ his arch-nemesis like this, and certainly not when he knew that Ethan had a day job and sweet family that came to visit him regularly. “Hey, Ethan?”

Ethan panicked and put a finger to his lips. “It’s a secret!” he whispered. “‘M not Ethan, not now!”

Virgil nodded. “Can I take you back to my place? Make sure you’re safe in private?”

Ethan hesitated. “How do you know it’s me?”

“I’m Virgil,” he admitted.

“...Oh.”


End file.
